


Disney Princess Hair

by artemis1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Episode: s13e15 A Most Holy Man, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 03:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13941657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis1967/pseuds/artemis1967
Summary: Really, Dean loves Sam's hair.





	Disney Princess Hair

"Deaaan...God, keep doing that.”

The position isn't the most dignified, nor does it allow his active participation in the act. Instead, his brother has all control while he fucks Sam senseless.

Dean's pinning him to the bed while he pounds into him, his cock so big and hot inside him. Dean's sweat chest sliding against his back.

They got the blood of a most holy man necessary to the spell that will be useful to bring Mom and Jack back, and after the talk he had with his brother about faith, Dean decided that it was time for a bit of fun.

Sam agreed immediately, of course, after all, sex is the best way to relieve the stress of a hunt. Associated with this, there's Dean, his big brother, who knows perfectly how to work his whole body. Like now, for example, while his cock is hitting Sam's prostate mercilessly and his strong hands caress Sam's hot and sweaty skin.

Sam loves the Dean's caveman side, who will throw him on the bed, or lean him against a wall, or bend him over the Impala and fuck him so hard that he'll be sore for a week. However, he also loves the soft side of his brother, who will buy his favorite shampoo, hide it in Sam's bag and pretend it wasn't him, who will hold his hand in the restaurant when there's no one around, and will give him flowers on Valentine's Day, but will to say that he won it from a girl.

By the way, has also the Dean's secret passion for his hair. His big brother always makes fun of it, as a few hours ago, in which he referred to this as Disney princess hair.

A particularly strong thrust in his prostate makes Sam cry, his cock hard against the sheets and shivers wracking him.

“Actually, I'm glad for your Disney princess hair, Sammy. You're not hurt, at least not much, and I'm getting laid.”

"It's not funny, Dean."

Sam's complaint is just an act, because his attention at the moment is in the huge cock inside his body and in the pleasure he's feeling.

“Yes, it is.” His big brother laughs in his hair, setting a steady rhythm, in and out of Sam's asshole.

"Did you know that you loved animated Disney films when you were a toddler? Especially of princesses, of course." Dean says near his ear.

Sam's experiencing ecstatic sensations now, but tries to reply for his big brother anyway.

"Although, the Disney Princesses are based in fairy tales from important writers, and you, which likes Scooby-Doo." Sam says in his best annoying little brother style.

“Come on, man, Scooby-Doo is a classic.”

His big brother insists on the issue, and Sam thinks that it's past time for Dean pay attention on sex.

"Dean, we shouldn't be talking about cartoons while you have your dick inside me, or would you rather go to watch Scooby-Doo instead?"

That's all the encouragement that Dean needed, he accelerates his impulses hard, and if it was physically possible, Sam would go through of the mattress with the force of the movements of his brother's hips.

“Is what you wanted, princess?”

“Yeah, Dean.” Sam thinks he can feel every thick vein of big Dean's cock inside his inner walls.

Five or ten minutes later, he can't say, he comes with a shout, his orgasm hitting him relentlessly and making him shake and cry. The explosion of energy leaving Sam boneless and his brother thrusts twice, grunting as he comes too, filling him up with his hot semen.

His brother is a dead weight on his back, and Sam can’t stop himself from squirming under him.

"You're heavy, man." He complains.

Dean grunts, but gets up, his cock sliding out easily and some come dribbling out of Sam’s hole. He lies down next to him.

There’s a long moment of silence before they catch their breath, Dean’s right hand stroking Sam’s hair.

“Dean?”

“Umm...”

Dean continues the caresses in his hair. It’s relaxing and Sam’s sleepy.

"I think I'm going to cut my hair, so the bad guys won't have anything to pull and you will stop complaining." Sam's words are spoken in a low tone.

“What? You can’t do that, Sammy.”

"Why?" He already knows the answer, yet he wants to hear his big brother say it.

Dean's face is a mixture of embarrassment and arrogance.

"Well, in the first place because you're the woman in this relationship, and second why I like having what to pull when I'm fucking you."

Sam rolls his eyes and ends up laughing, but all he feels when he starts falling asleep are his brother's fingers in his hair.


End file.
